


Even the Sun can Set

by SkylerT_Gamer



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I went out of control with the fluff, M/M, POV First Person, sleepover, this is just really soft, well this is to be expected from me actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerT_Gamer/pseuds/SkylerT_Gamer
Summary: “He was always there for me, so I want to be there for him.”Or ratherKirito invites Eugeo for a sleepover so he can talk to him about ~feelings~
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Even the Sun can Set

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I sorta projected onto Kirito in this one, I just want my boy to be happy TwT

It’d been a week since I had awoken in this foreign world.

A week since I’d found a home in Rulid.

A week since I met the light of my night sky.

Eugeo...

When I had first found myself in this virtual world, I was lost. I was disoriented. I didn’t know what to do, where to go. But he guided me.

He found me and shared his lunch with me. He talked with me and took me home. It barely even took a day for me to realize...

I loved him.

But there was something wrong. I could see it in the way his eyes would turn gloomy and hollow, the way his smile seemed just a tad too forced, the way he clenched his fists.

“He always looked so gloomy, and didn’t have much to say,” Selka told me one night. She looked up to me smiling and then said, “But he looks so much happier now that you’re here!”

Hearing that made me think, that I could protect him. I could help him. I could be there for him.

And that was just what I was going to do.

—

“Eugeo~” I called out, pulling the addressed boy out of whatever trance he’d been in.

“H-huh? Oh... I’m sorry, I must’ve zoned out,” Eugeo apologized.

“Are you okay? You’ve barely touched your bread?” I asked, tilting my head a little to get a better look at his face.

Today was an off day, the time was lunch. We were sitting at a picnic table near where they got their bread. For once we actually got the good stuff since we came during lunch time. I was talking about... well... whatever I could think of, and Eugeo had been supposedly silently listening. “Supposedly” being the key word here.

Getting a good look at his face, I noticed how his eyes had less sparkle then usual, and his smile... was a sad attempt to say the least. (I tried not to think too much about how well I noticed these actually very small details)

“I’m fine, you don’t have to worry, just... not very hungry. Here, you can have it!” Eugeo replied, he handed me his piece of bread.

I didn’t turn it down, but not because I was going to let Eugeo not eat this delicacy. Taking the bread, I say, “Ah,” Eugeo instinctually copying, and I skillfully place the bread right in his mouth.

Making a surprised noise as he closes his mouth around the bread, he glares at me as he pouts and takes a bite, cute.

“Was that really necessary?” Eugeo pouts, finishing his bite.

“You’re always lecturing me to eat, so I thought I should return the favor,” I reply with a smug grin.

Eugeo sighs as he opens his mouth again. Again? My plan must’ve worked.

We finish our lunch, though it takes longer then necessary with me being the one to feed Eugeo (not that I’m complaining). He seemed to be in a better mood, but that wasn’t enough.

“How about we have a sleepover tonight?” I suggest as we walk towards the forest for some relaxation.

“A sleepover?” Eugeo questions.

“You... do know what that is right?”

“Of course I do! I’ve just... never experienced something like it...”

There’s that sad gaze again, there was no way I’m letting that stay!

“Then I’ll make this the sleepover of all sleepovers, you’ll never even want to go to another after your through with me!”

Eugeo laughed, “I’ll hold you to that, but where would we stay? My house is far too crowded...”

“I’m sure Selka wouldn’t mind if you spent the night in my room at the church.”

“I suppose that’d work...”

“Then it’s settled, when the church bell sounds for the eighth hour!”

With that settled, we spent the rest of our day relaxing. I was starting to realize that today might’ve been the best possible day for my plan to be put in action. No matter how many times I’d try to cheer Eugeo up with a joke or two, he’d go back to staring off so distantly.

“Don’t worry,” I wanted to say, “It’ll all be okay, I’m here for you.”

— 8 o’clock, Rulid Church —

“Kirito, I’m here,” Eugeo called, knocking from the outside of Kirito’s room.

“Come in!” I called back.

Eugeo walked in with a bag, and a slight...blush? No no it couldn’t be. He should have no reason to be nervous around me... right? Uhg, there’s no time for second guessing yourself now Kazuto.

Tentatively, Eugeo places his bag on the desk across from me and takes a seat on the bed, just far enough so that his hand is out of reach. Unfortunate.

“You didn’t really think this through did you, there’s only one bed,” Eugeo points out.

“You’ve been here before, you should have thought of that for me! You’re the smarts between the two of us after all.”

“Don’t say that! You’ve taught me so much!”

I chuckle, Eugeo was always so quick to try and cheer me on. And while I won’t lie and say I hate it, I wanted to do the same for him.

“We’ll figure out the bed thing later,” Or rather I have a burning desire and I want to see if I can get away with it, “There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Making a small, “Hm?” Eugeo tilts his head in his oh so cute way.

“Are... you okay?” I try to speak as gently as I can.

“Am I...? Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“No no, I mean, are you *really* okay,” Seeing the still confused gaze of Eugeo I continue, “You’ve looked so sad recently, I’ve noticed the way your eyes don’t sparkle as brightly, your smile that just looks strained, and that hurt look you sometimes wear on your face.”

Eugeo must be starting to understand, his facial features seemed a little downcast at the news. He probably didn’t want me to worry, but there’s no way I’m not going to. He’s always been there for me, so I want to be there for him.

Testing the waters, I move a little closer to the adorable boy. Hesitantly, I place my right hand on his cheek to get him to look at me.

“I don’t want you to hide the pain, I want to be there for you, so please, talk to me.”

Eugeo stayed silent as I stared at his face, trying to find any discomfort. I was met with... t-tears?

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t -sniff- know what’s come over me,” Eugeo stutters, going to wipe his eyes.

Before he can, I wipe them for him, and place my other hand on his cheek. “Eugeo...”

Apparently I had put a crack in whatever dam Eugeo had to keep his emotions in check. In seconds his face was soaking with tears, he made soft noises and whimpers as he tried to cover his face.

I slowly pulled Eugeo into my arms. He was stiff at first, probably surprised by the sudden warmth, but he soon took to it. Wrapping his arms around me, he buried his face into my chest.

“It’ll be okay, I’m here for you...” I tried to soothe, but it seems it only made Eugeo cry harder.

After a few minutes of me rubbing soft circles on Eugeo’s back, and Eugeo’s sobs finally getting weaker. Eugeo looked up to me.

“Are you ready to talk now?” I ask sweetly.

Nodding slightly, Eugeo sits up more so he can be at the same level as I.

“It’s nothing... important really,” hearing him begin with that made me cringe inwardly, why would he ever believe his problems weren’t important. “But I guess, I’ve always felt... alone...”

“Alone?”

“I-I have you now of course, but... all my life I’ve never had very many friends, my mom would always care for me, but it always felt like that care was divided between me and my siblings. Back when I was younger I at least had Alice, I loved Alice, but Alice is...” tears started welling back up in Eugeo’s eyes. “Alice is gone...”

I stay silent as I let Eugeo sort through his thoughts. I’d wait forever if I had too. Jeez, when did I become such a sap for this boy.

“Kirito... have you ever... been loved before?” 

Now that was... unexpected, but of course the answer was obvious. Yes. He had his friends, his family, all those who stayed with him during the toughest of times.

“I... yes, I have.”

“What is it... like?”

Eugeo looked up to me with such begging eyes. So that was it, Eugeo felt unloved, felt unwanted.

But he was loved. He was wanted.

By me.

“Eugeo... you really don’t have to ask something like that.”

“Wh-what do you...”

“I love you,” and suddenly the gloomy look on Eugeo’s face turned to one of embarrassment, his face turning a bright shade of red. “You’ve been here for me ever since I got here, I’ll be honest I fell for you the moment I saw your smile. Your genuine smile.”

Not waiting for Eugeo to respond, I continue, “You’re the kindest person I’ve ever met, and while we may have only known each other for a week, this has been arguable the best week of my life. Spending everyday with you. Talking with you. Eating with you. I want nothing more then for you to be happy.”

The look on Eugeo’s face was akin to utter shock. His eyes had geared up again, but he seemed too dazed to notice. I gently wipe my thumb under his right eye, catching a stray tear. “I love you so much, Eugeo,” I repeat.

“Kirito I...” Eugeo visibly gulps, “I love you too... I want, to stay with you too...”

As if on impulse I move close to his face, managing to stop myself before I get us both in unimaginable trouble. “Don’t worry, I won’t do it on the lips,” I say to calm the frightened Eugeo. He’s still such a rule follower. Instead of my original plan, I lean a bit higher to kiss his forehead.

Leaning back down to look at Eugeo’s face, I softly whisper, “How about we share the bed? So I can make you feel loved.”

Eugeo’s face flushed even darker then before. Oops, probably could have worded that better, “I-I just meant we could cuddle or... something...”

“O-oh, yea, that would be... nice,” Eugeo smiles softly.

The two of us changed (a bit awkwardly) and Eugeo blew out the candle.

“You know most sleepovers are supposed to last until midnight,” I say jokingly.

“Mm, but cuddling sounds so much more tempting,” Eugeo says, coming over to lay in my arms.

I chuckle a little, just when did he get so smooth. I maneuver us so that we’re laying in the bed, I pull up the blanket as Eugeo makes himself at home by my side.

All that crying probably made him tired... He looks so snug in my arms...

“Good night Kirito...” Eugeo says quietly, yawning after.

“Night, I love you~”

Pressing his face further into my chest in embarrassment, Eugeo muffles out, “I love you too.”

And we both drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Nice, warm, and full of love...

I could get used to this...

♡ The End ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this was written in the middle of the night, while the other half was written during school. That’s my excuse for the possibly low quality.
> 
> Eugeo’s whole “I want to be loved” thing hits a little too close to home for me, so I’m sorry if the fluff was too much, I just want happiness for the good boy. He deserves so much love ♡


End file.
